Eyvin
As of January 30, 2011, Anon no longer goes by the alias of Anon, and has also retired from the PPH. :STATS: *Age: 17 *Sex: Male *Height: 5'2" (wishes he was 5'4") *Weight: 135lbs *Hair Color: Dirty blond *Eye color: Hazel *Orientation : Gay, but flirts with girls cause it's funny to him *Status: Single *Fears: Moths, butterflies, sometimes spiders *Current Residence: Down the street from Izaya's fail tent *Notorious for: Being a pervert with a sly tongue as well as being a grammar nazi *Website: Deviantart :BACKGROUND: Anon joined the chatrooms around August 3rd to August 5th, a few days after Izaya joined, being drawn in by Izaya's attraction and description of the site. After a positively entertaining first impression of the people, Anon decided to stay on and keep an eye on Izaya and Shizuo. He normally will either sit in the background and watch the conversation roll by or constantly butt in, wanting his opinion heard. If the conversation disinterests him or no longer needs his imput, he will often leave without a word, going to find more amusement elsewhere. Anon is often teasing Izaya, claiming that his flickblade is actually a switch-comb. He takes such enjoyment that he can deny it's knife-like qualities even if it's pointed at his throat. Izaya did kill him at one point because of this, but Izaya felt a moment of compassion and used Pheonix Down to bring him back. Despite this singular moment of kindness, Anon still continues to tease Izaya, although he doesn't carry on the teasing like he used to. Every night, before he logs out, he reminds Izaya to not stay up too late so that Izaya can wake up at a decent hour the next day. Anon openly admits that he is gay and that his real life self only seems to enforce this. According to himself and Izaya, he has a baby face and a feminine voice, the voice being warped by microphones all the time. He's grouped with the girls of the PPH in that he is just about as feminine as they are when it comes to guys and fashion, sometimes even more than the girls. He also is fond of posting interesting/witty/sexy links to pictures that he finds on StumbleUpon or the /cm/ thread of 4chan. :FEARS: Anon is absolutely terrified of Moths and butterflies, able to stay within a sort of restrained facade online while freaking out in real life. His normal approach to battle this fear is to find his sister's declawed cat and a broom and try to kill the intruder should it be in his room or house or to run away with laptop in hand. He'll admit that while it is an odd fear, it just seems to add to his uke-ness. *Symptoms: the irregular typo will be unedited and much more frequent swearing as well as constant updates about the whereabouts of the insect in question. Also forgets punctuation sometimes. :PURPLE PIMP HATS: While Anon doesn't have any actual title for his position in the Purple Pimp Hats (PPH), he is one of the early people there (outside of the original six who were the founding members) and is missed if he and his antics are gone for too long. As the usual in the PPH, Anon listens to Alice and calls her boss when he doesn't want to get in trouble. Carries around lots of Pheonix Down and healing potions to assure that even after a good battle that the fanservice and the bystanders will all be healthy. Is currently working on a project of all the PPH members drawn as Pokemon. UPDATE: Anon has completely abandoned this project. UPDATE: 'Anon has retired from the PPH as of January 29, 2011. He fully intends to continue friendly relations with the other members still in the group. ':CHILDREN: There is an internet rule that an awkward silence spawns a gay baby. With that said, the usual couple to take care of said children would be the group's fanservice couple, Izaya and Shizuo. At one point in time, however, Alice and Anon decided to play mommy and daddy for one of the children. They named him Vladimir, and the three of them live like a happy, strange little family. :ALTERNATE NAMES: Sometimes being called Anon (short for Anonymous) just isn't good enough for him. *Milkcarton: Uses this name when he wants to be silly and a noob. *Anon~: If you see this name, the original Anon has been ghosted. Anon mostly ghosts when his internet connection dies, which is often. It hates him. *AnonGhost: If you ever see this name, then both Anon and Anon~ have been ghosted. This only happens if the chat he was ghosted in each time does not have a host. *Kaylen/Kaylenkun: His real name. Izaya is usually the only one who calls him by it. *Kaylei: The name Izaya uses if he wants to make fun of how feminine Anon is. *Anon-san: Due to there being another Anon floating somewhere, he uses this name to distinguish himself from them, taken from how he -sans people when he greets them. *Eyvin: The new name that he uses after the retirement of the name Anon. Eyvin is short for Eyvindr (Ey-vin-dr) which roughly translates from Icelandic into "Island Wind" or "Island Victory" *Vin: A nickname derived from Eyvin, it was given to him by a friend. :RELATIONSHIPS: *Alice: Anon's boss. Sometimes disagrees with Alice, but after a quick recheck, Anon begs for forgiveness from the wonderful boss and always receives it. Once rode on a tiger with Alice. Gets along very well with her. Even though he left the PPH, he still considers her his boss. *Shizuo: Often calls Shizzy-chan. Sometimes eggs him on, mostly doesn't, Anon can be found “behind the firing range,” sitting behind Shizuo as he tosses things at Izaya. He imagines that Shizuo would be upset if he gave the other PPH members any other ideas with things to spike his milk with. They are great friends and often make fun of each other for kicks and giggles. They talk semi-often together on MSN, making fun of Izaya occasionally with many a snicker. *Ryu: Anon loves Ryu and Ryu loves Anon, but he cannot love her like that due to her being female and his lack of attraction for the feminine mystique. Still, the pair can geek out over well designed kitchens together and chat about art. Though not as close to Ryu as Izaya is, Anon still greatly loves hearing about her antics. *Izaya: Often calls Izzy-chan or Izzy. Best friends in real life, it is through Izaya that Anon joined the chats and PPH. The two of them feed each others fandoms, drawing for the other all the time and giggling like little girls. Anon always reminds Izaya to not stay up so late whenever he gets off. Anon makes fun of Izaya for his fear of getting sick, while Izaya makes fun of Anon for being afraid of butterflies. It's a good trade. *Maniac: Anon's little dragon-creating sister. Sometimes calls Little Bebeh Sister. They get along well and also clash extraordinarily, often ending in Maniac leaving, pissed off, and Anon sobbing like a 5 year old girl. The two of them are extremely close and often fight for the right to wear the gray icon on the site. Maniac isn't on the chats often. *Ameios: Although they are best friends in real life, Anon cannot seem to agree with Ameios' online persona, causing a few problems and a few scoldings by Boss. Despite the bickering, they laugh as they know it's all just in good fun. They are no long dating in real life. *Ennuye: Another best friend in real life. Anon never expected her to hop into something she seemed to deem so ridiculous, but enjoys every minute of her online activity and her smart comments. They seem to enjoy the battle of wits. *Shinra: Hasn't gotten to hang out enough to form a proper opinion about him, although Anon's heard all about Shinra's little antics and can say thus: "Things sure get turned upside-down whenever Shinra's around." *Colorless: Anon loves colorless although doesn't talk to her that much outside of PPH. *Zero: Another friend in real life. Zero likes to change names to characters from .Hack//GU, namely Endrance, to tease Anon (Zero likes to pretend that Endrance will marry Anon.) They don't do much other talking beyond their constant babble and teasing while their on the chatrooms together. *ACCEPTANCE: Friends from the start of ACCEPTANCE's journey into the world of Dollars. They also know each other in real life. *Brian: Another friend from the beginning of their Dollars journey. Again, also friends in real life. Category:Users